


always

by Hazazel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: As he gets closer, Victor can hear small sighs and sobs coming from Yuuri. He’s unaware of anyone listening and Victor feels like he’s prying way too deeply into Yuuri’s privacy, but he has to do something. He has to help, he has to soothe, he has to heal.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	always

Victor runs outside as soon as he hears it’s raining. As expected, Yuuri is already there, sitting on a bench with his knees pulled up to his chest. Victor can’t tell if he’s crying or not, he can barely see through the thick curtain of water pouring down from the sky. He shouts Yuuri’s name but Yuuri doesn’t seem to notice him, so Victor walks up to him slowly, hands open in front of him to show he means no harm.

As he gets closer, Victor can hear small sighs and sobs coming from Yuuri. He’s unaware of anyone listening and Victor feels like he’s prying way too deeply into Yuuri’s privacy, but he has to do something. He has to help, he has to soothe, he has to heal.

“Yuuri,” Victor ends up saying after he’s sat down on the bench next to the trembling figure of the man he loves. He wants to call him “sweetheart”, “darling”, “angel”, but he doesn’t. “Yuuri,” he repeats. “Is something the matter ?”

Yuuri doesn’t answer, doesn’t give any sign he’s heard Victor. His sobs slowly turn to sniffles though, and a few minutes later (they seem like an eternity), he rubs at his eyes forcefully.

“Sorry-”

“Don’t.” Victor has had to repeat this many, many times, but he hates when Yuuri apologises for being  _ human _ . “What’s the matter ?”

“I… I just wanted to sit here. Oh no !” Yuuri turns towards him and notices Victor is just as soaked as him, his shirt clinging to his damp skin uncomfortably. “I didn’t want you to get wet too ! I’m so stupid…”

Stupid, weak, clumsy, gauche,  _ worthless  _ \- all the words Yuuri uses for himself that Victor can’t seem to shake out of his vocabulary. 

“Dear,” Victor starts. Yuuri almost blushes. “Darling, please, come back inside. You’re gonna catch a cold… You need to take care of yourself, you’re not gonna be number one if you keep sneezing.”

Just to prove Victor right, Yuuri suddenly sneezes, and it startles a wet laugh out of him.

“You’re right, Victor…” Yuuri winces as he gets up, hair and clothes dripping water profusely, but at least he’s completely stopped crying.

It’s only when they’re both inside, taking turns washing each other’s back in the bath, that Victor dares to ask. “Yuuri… what’s wrong ?”

For a few moments, Yuuri remains silent, but when he speaks, his voice is so small that Victor’s heart breaks. “You’re not gonna stay, aren’t you ?”

“I will stay as long as you want me,” are the words Victor wants to say, so he says them. “I will cherish you until the world crumbles.”

That gets another wet laugh out of Yuuri, and another round of sniffles. Victor can’t help but to find his hand and hold it and he whispers, “I’ve always been happier in the rain. Next time, take me with you, right ?”

“I’ll remember that,” Yuuri whispers back. His cheeks are red, and his words sound like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget the comments and kudos !! feed your writers !!


End file.
